The deformable intraocular lens and methods of implantation thereof were invented by Dr. Mazzocco in the early 1980's to replace hard-type intraocular lenses. The invention of the deformable intraocular lens substantially reduced the size of the incision into the eye for the insertion of an intraocular lens in the eye. Further, the reduction in size of the incision greatly decreased complications during and after the eye surgery operation, in particular, greatly increasing the rate of healing of the eye and significantly decreasing post-operative astigmatism. The concept of a deformable intraocular lens has been overwhelmingly received by the eye industry and is widely used today.
Operations involving the implantation of a deformable intraocular lens were originally conducted with a forceps for folding the deformable intraocular lens for insertion through the incision in the eye. Around 1986, STAAR Surgical Company, Co. of Monrovia, Calif. introduced the "STAAR Shooter" greatly facilitating the insertion of a deformable intraocular lens through the incision in the eye. Specifically, the "STAAR Shooter" included a longitudinally oriented hinged lens cartridge (i.e., hinged to open sideways), which received the deformable intraocular lens in a flat configuration. The deformable intraocular lens was folded by closing the lens cartridge. The lens cartridge was then loaded into a lens injecting device having a lens cartridge receiver and a plunger for forcing the deformable intraocular lens from the lens cartridge. More specifically, the lens cartridge comprised a lens holding portion and a nozzle portion made as a molded plastic one-piece lens cartridge. The plunger of the lens injecting device forces the folded deformable intraocular lens from the lens holding portion through the nozzle portion having a tip inserted through the incision in the eye, thus, delivering the deformable intraocular lens inside the eye.
Currently, approximately one-half of operations using deformable intraocular lens are still conducted with the use of forceps. However, the acceptance and use of the "STAAR Shooter" and other similar devices, has grown since the introduction of the "STAAR Shooter." It is expected that the trend will continue, and that the use of forceps will eventually cease as new shooter delivery systems and methods are further developed and introduced into the market place.